<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into Their Hearts by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957848">Into Their Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch'>carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Jedi Master Dooku (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Infinite Sadness, Other, Soul Day, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Day was a momentous day for the younglings. It allowed the resident Master to place their hand on the child’s heart, and through the force was able to play the song of the child’s soul. It was a day that all the younglings looked forward to for many years, this being the only day it occurred. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dooku &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into Their Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yan Dooku, who had been assigned </span>
  <span>Crèche master for the day, was a little put out. Trust him to be made to work with these kids on their most important day, Soul Day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soul Day was a momentous day for the younglings. It allowed the resident Master to place their hand on the child’s heart, and through the force was able to play the song of the child’s soul. It was a day that all the younglings looked forward to for many years, this being the only day it occurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he didn’t want to do this, he didn’t, but wasn’t there someone more suited to this task? It will surely be tiresome to hear the innocence of the younglings played throughout his mind, he thought bitterly, remembering his own Soul Day, where he received ominous tones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The children were gathered all around him, grabbing at his robes, clambering for his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do mine, Master Dooku.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said me, first!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point, Dooku just offered his hand out, ready for anyone willing. He touched many hearts and heard many songs, that he couldn’t even tell whose was whose anymore. He couldn’t even tell what species he was helping, already worn out for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed his arm out once more and physically recoiled back as if he had been burned. Never had a soul react to him like that before. It was full of pain and darkness. He cradled his arm to his chest and gazed up from his position on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared into the sparking eyes of five year old Obi-Wan Kenobi. The child looked confused and on the verge of tears as Dooku wiggled his fingers, residue of sorrow still burned in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>